Daughters of Divas
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Ahh, summer vacation once again. Two girls go to travel with their mothers.Disclaimer I do not own any of the wrestlers or Divas, and the created characters history are all fiction.Oneshot. Font changes don't mean anything Unless it's in letter form
1. Chapter 1

"**RRRIIINNNGGG!" screams the bell as all of the students pile out of their classrooms. "Hey Brooke!" Natalie called out, "What are you planning on doing over the summer?" "Oh, I think my mom and I are traveling around the country," Brooke replied. "Again? You two do that every summer. We never get to have any fun," Natalie complained. "Come on Natty, you know ever since my dad died, that my mom needed this job, but unfortunately, it keeps us traveling. The only reason I can stay here over the school year, is because my aunt takes care of me," Brooke reasoned. "Well, promise you call and write at least once a week," Natalie demanded. "Of course I will, after seven years, do think I would have forgotten?" Brooke joked. They hugged and walked their separate ways for the next three months. **

"**I'm home Aunt Lexie!" Brooke called out. She saw all of her bags sitting at the edge of the staircase. "Brooke! Are you all packed for when your mother comes tonight?" Her aunt yelled down from the top floor. "Almost Aunt Lexie, I just have to add a couple more things to my bag!" she yelled back and ran up to her room. **

**As she stepped into her room, she noticed how most of her stuff was gone, and it was very quiet. She took her extra pillowcase, and stuck her diary, phonebook, cell phone, and her stuffed bear. **

**She never traveled without her bear. His name was Teddy. She had Teddy since she was only three. **

**She carried the pillowcase to her pile of bags, and went back to her room to wait for her mom's limo. **

**As she heard the engine rear up into the driveway, and the steady knock on the front door, she leapt out of her bed, and ran to see her mom for only the third time in nine months. The first was when her job brought her to Texas – where Brooke lived- and during Christmas. She picked up her bags and walked them out to the limo. "Sorry your mother couldn't be here sweetie," The chauffeur apologized. "She had to do a photo shoot and a book signing in New York." " Frank, can we stop and get something to eat?" Brooke asked the driver. "Sure, Miss. Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Mmm… Let's go to McDonalds, I'm feeling hungry for a BLT. I haven't eaten since breakfast," She stated. Her mom didn't like her eating BLT's – especially from McDonalds- but she thought that since her mom couldn't find time to come get her, she would splurge. Besides, with her aunt, they were always eating fast food. **

**He pulled up next to the door and said that she needed to be out in twenty minutes if they were going to catch her plane. It was late, about eight o' clock. As she sat eating her sandwich, Friday Night Wrestling was on the three small TV's inside the building. She stared at the men in disbelief, wondering how they could stand being away from their families for so long. Then a Diva's match came on. As the fist lady walked out to the ring, in a small, skimpy outfit, all of the men cheered at the top of their lungs. Then the other diva came out, in another tight, revealing outfit. Brooke knew the divas, she was a fan of wrestling, and knew everyone one of the wrestlers' and divas' strengths and weaknesses. As she predicted, the first diva won the match in five minutes. She realized that she was almost late, so she jumped up, and ran outside. **

**Frank and Brooke got to the airport at about nine o' clock. The plane had been delayed from a big ice storm that had happened in New York. That's where Brooke was headed, New York. She couldn't wait. The plane finally came in at ten p.m. She gave Frank a hug, and thanked him for the ride. She got on the plane, powered up her I-pod, and fell asleep. They landed at five a.m. the next morning. As she came out of the plane, she instantly saw her mom, and ran over to her. "Mommy, I haven't seen you in so long! I have so much to tell!" Brooke blurted. "When you mail me your school photo, everyone says that you look more like me every year, and I see what they mean," Brooke's mom exclaimed.**

**Brooke had bright red hair, light brown eyes, she was tall, skinny, and had a great smile - as did her mom. She was twelve years old, and already had a promising future in anything that she wanted. Right now, Brooke wanted to be a newspaper reporter. She loved dogs, and owed two by herself. She worked at the local pet shop over the school year to earn money, and get the discount on pet supplies. **

"**Has Melina been treating you better since October?" Brooke asked her mom. "Unfortunately, no. But she's gotten a lot better, now that she's after someone else," her mom explained. They went out and got breakfast at a nice, warm restaurant. Brooke was rarely in the north, and even the summer heat in New York was a little cold to her. **

**In the middle of their meal, the rest of her mom's work partners walked in for breakfast. "Well, look who we have here," Melina scorned. She slapped Brooke's mom on the side of her head. "You know Christy, I thought your daughter looked better in her picture." That got Brooke upset, but she had been taught to ignore it. Christy – Brooke's mom – stood up, and yelled at Melina, "Hey, at least I don't have two guys following me around, like two puppies thinking that they're going to get some kind of "treat," That got both Melina, and her guys, mad. Right before a big riot was about to happen the Chairman, ****Mr. McMahon, walked in and stopped everything. Then a twelve-year-old girl walked up and hugged Melina. "Everyone, I want you all to meet my daughter, Stephanie," Melina introduced her. "You never told us that you had a daughter," Christy declared. "You never asked," Melina smirked, and the two of them went to get a table. "Christy, do you want your car back on the truck?" Mr. McMahon asked. "Yes, sir," Christy answered as she was staring at Melina and Stephanie. **

"**They put your stuff on the bus, Brooke," Her mom explained. "I don't see why you stay with them, Mom," Brooke whispered. "Brooke, I told you that it was the only thing that I could find at the time," she answered back. **

**They walked out to the bus. "Do think that Stephanie and Melina looked alike to you?" Brooke asked her mom. "Yes, I do," she responded. "Do you want the bottom or top bunk on the bus?" Christy asked Brooke. "Top, I hate bottom bunks," she demanded. When they walked up the shortest of stairs, not only was Brooke's luggage on the floor, but also was Stephanie's. "She's staying here too!" Brooke blurted out. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Stephanie walked in. "No, you don't," Christy stopped Brooke. "Put your bags up top, and I'll tell you about the travel plan for the next three months." She gave Stephanie, then Melina a look as she, and the rest of the Smackdown Divas came aboard. **

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Brooke's mom, Christy, is a Diva for Friday Night Wrestling. Christy and the other divas travel on a large bus that usually has one or two extra beds. The male wrestlers travel on four separate busses, since there's a lot more of them, and one bus for bodyguards, and personal trainers. Then there are two wrestling shows in the WWE - Smackdown, which Christy works for, and Raw. They have a couple large trucks that will follow the busses with their cars on it, so we can do something on our own. Many of the wrestlers don't own a car, and use the company car to get places. **

**The bus is defiantly something to look at. There's four bunk beds lined up against the sidewalls on each side of the bus. At the feet of each bed, is a very small television that has some TV channels, and plays DVD's. There's a fold up table that can fit in and under compartment that is easily accessible from the inside of the bus. Often, the divas would take the table out, and if we were mad at another diva, then we would lock them in that compartment as a prank. Everyone on a top bunk was able to store their clothes in a top compartment, and those on the bottom would store their stuff in compartments under their beds. Once a week, we would clean out the bus. There was a toilet in the far back of the bus. It stayed clean, but everyone usually preferred to go at a rest stop. The bus driver would drive at night, sleep during the day, and sometime they would get substitute bus divers if we were ever late getting to the performance arena. The WWE owned all seven busses, so often the divas would paint the outside of the bus if there were a pay-per-view event like Summer Slam or Wrestle Mania. During the day, we would go to a local gym, wherever we where, to workout and wrestle each other for practice. **

**Everyone got into their workout clothing, and walked to the gym. Brooke walked over to a weight set, but Stephanie interrupted her, by challenging Brooke to a wrestling match. She looked over and saw Melina weight lifting with her guys, Mercury and Nitro. Christy was practicing with her trainer. "Sure," Brooke agreed. They walked over to a diva named, Lita. Lita was a Raw diva. They asked if she'd be the referee. The three walked to the ring, and the match began. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie got Brooke into a headlock first, but Brooke countered by pulling on Stephanie's hair. Stephanie punched Brooke in the stomach, and Brooke slapped Stephanie in return. They were making a lot of noise, to where their mom's heard, and came running. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Melina yelled at Stephanie. "Brooke, get out of there!" Christy raged at Brooke. "Mom, we're just having fun," Brooke fought back. "No, you guys don't get it, Christy and I _hate_ each other - our daughters can't be best friends, it looks bad in the press." Melina fought. "Best friends? I don't think so," Brooke pressed. "Why, is there something wrong with me?" Stephanie caught. Brooke walked out of the ring, and bumped into Melina as she walked to the locker room. **

"**Brooke, you understand, right?" Christy worried. "No, I don't. My entire life, I've been happy with my false identity, Brooke Frame. Then I go back to Brooke Hemme, and I get all of these restrictions. It's not like I want to be friends with Stephanie, it's the concept that you're telling me that I'm not allowed to see this one person, because her mom's guys gave you the snapshot! Why does it matter whom I wrestle with? That's like saying enemies can't fight because they don't like one another. DUH! That's what the show's about, Mom," Brooke screamed. **

**There was a lot of yelling behind them. "Get back to the bus. NOW!" Christy yelled at Brooke. "Why?" Brooke refused. "You'll do what I say young lady!" Christy ordered. Brooke saw Stephanie running back to the bus also. Brooke got up and followed her. Melina had ordered Stephanie to lock the doors behind them, and don't let anyone that she didn't know in. **

**As they reached the bus doors, they ran up and demanded their bus driver to tell them what was going on. "Listen girls, they don't tell me much, just what I need to know to get y'all from here to there. Now I hear them talking from time to time, but usually I just pay attention to the road. I don't got any reason to get into there business," he responded. "Here's a card for my speech teacher, call her," Stephanie hand him the card. **

"**Harsh," Brooke accused. "I just can't stand it when people don't speak right," Stephanie explained. "You mean different," Brooke corrected. "What ever," Stephanie shook off. Brooke grabbed her stationary and pens, and began to write to Natalie:**

Dear Natty,

I've been here less than a day now, and I've already run into adventure. One of my mom's work partner's daughter, Stephanie, is exactly like Rachel, everything has to be perfect for her. We were sitting in the hotel lobby, talking about next year's travel plan, when there was this large noise, and the two of us had to go to our rooms, lock the doors, and not to let anyone in our rooms unless we're sure we know them. So that's where I'm writing to you now. I'm going to backtrack a bit. The plane ride was long and kind of boring. I kept waking up from all of this turbulence, and the captain coming over the loud speaker saying that everything was okay. Fine, maybe it wasn't so boring. I listened to that CD that you cut for me. I put it onto my I-pod, and it's was rocking! I know that it's summer up here in New York, but compared to Texas, it's freezing! It probably only got up to 70 degrees today, can you believe it? Mom says that it'll get warmer, and we're moving south, so that's always a bonus! I hear that we may be traveling to Europe also! I've always wanted to visit Germany. I won't get my hopes up though; I'm only here for three months. Are you going riding at the stables soon? If so, say hi to Thunder. I miss him. Well, I'll keep you updated on the events.

Your BFF,

Brooke Hemme Frame 

Stephanie ran over and grabbed the paper right from Brooke. "Aw, how cute. Writing to your best friend forever. That's so third grade," Stephanie mocked. "We've been best friends from daycare," Brooke interrupted. "And you still have to hide your identity - that's sad. That's what I like about my mom, no one knows her last name, so I can go flying it around without a worry," Stephanie teased. "You don't know what it's like at my school, if you're different you're weird, if you're in any sort of club besides sport teams you're weird, and you especially don't want anyone to know if you have a famous background. Last time a kid tried that, first the popular kids attacked, trying to meet his parents. Then when they realized that was never going to happen, they began making fun of him. They were putting him in awkward situations, so he would act out or get into fights, then tell the press. My friends like me as Brooke Frame, and that's who I'm going to remain to them," Brooke stated. Stephanie gave back the letter, and they both lay on a top bunk. As they stared at the gym, they both heard a loud scream. "That's my mom," Stephanie panicked. "No, it's mine," Brooke realized. "How can you tell?" Stephanie challenged. "I can feel it," Brooke answered. "Do you have any medical background?" Stephanie questioned. "Yes, my uncle is a doctor, and has taught me how to handle emergencies from a bleeding knee to a gunshot. Like I said before, my school isn't a school of choice. No one ever knows what's going to happen," Brooke faded.

That's when they saw Christy being carried out of the building. Her head was bleeding from all directions. She grasped her leg, and there was also a shade of red streaming down her leg. "MOM!" Brooke cried out. She grabbed her backpack of first-aid stuff, and ran to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brooke got out a large blanket, and spread it out onto the warm cement. As we laid Christy down to it, she cried out in pain. "Do you know what you're doing?" John Cena, the WWE Champion, asked. "Trust her," Christy fought out. Brooke took a wet towel, and wiped the blood off of her mother's face. She had been cut in three places, across the forehead, and on each cheek. "Kurt, go get a bowl of warm water. Mercury, keep wiping down the blood gently. John, get me a pair of scissors," Brooke ordered. John came out with the scissors first. Brooke cut off Christy's left pant leg, just above the wound. She had been stabbed deeply. "JBL, go call 911. Nitro, keep her leg elevated above her heart to slow the bleeding," Brooke rushed. Kurt came out with the water. "Mercury, rinse the towel with water every five minutes." "Brooke, there's a road block to get here. A telephone pole fell down in the street, and the ambulance can't get through," JBL fretted. "She needs stitches," One of the traveling doctors stated. They weren't trained with stitching though. "Well, I have stitches in my kit, and Uncle Rob did teach me how to do it," Brooke confessed. "You have to Brooke, to save your mom's life," Mr. McMahon announced. "But I don't have anything to relax her. It would be too painful," Brooke worried. "Don't worry about it. I'll be alright," Christy spoke. Brooke nodded, and put on gloves and a facemask. JBL gave Christy one of his leather gloves to bite on. Carefully, Brooke stitched the leg, and then her mom's face. It took almost an hour to finish the job. It was incredibly painful for Christy, and hard for Brooke to be doing such a thing to her mother, especially since it was her first time. When she finished the stitching, Brooke grabbed four large bandages. She placed them over the four wounds.

Everything was just a bloody mess. Christy, her clothes, Brooke, her clothes, towels, the blanket, Brooke's backpack, the ground, and even some of the wrestlers. No one knew if we should cheer or not. Brooke was hoping that we wouldn't. She never liked attention for things like what we just did. One of the other doctors was able to find a sedative for Christy at the end. Stephanie and Melina brought out more water to wash Christy off. We told Brooke she could use it too, but by the time Christy was clean, the water was too dirty, and we ran out of bowls. Brooke really didn't care. Jillian ran in, and grabbed Christy's pillow.

Everyone was still worried about the others that were still inside fighting the guy that attacked. Those were the strongest and smartest wrestlers. Including Batista, Lashley, Chris Benoit, Randy Orton, Big Show, Triple H, Rick Flair, and Shawn Michaels. An hour later, we heard the ambulance and police sirens run into the parking lot. A swat team ran into the gym, while the paramedics looked at Christy. They said that she would be fine, and whoever patched her up, should have a future job as a doctor. No one said that it was Brooke, because someone would get in trouble for letting a minor stitch someone up. In a couple minutes, the wrestlers came out bruised and sore, but not cut, stabbed, or shot. The police wouldn't let us see the criminal come out of the building. Instead, they put a bag over his head, and led him into a cop car. Christy began to gain consciousness about an hour later. The paramedics told her to take pain meds every four to six hours according to the pain.

Later that night, once everyone was back on his or her busses, we all connected our cell phones, and put it on speaker. The guys shared the stories of what really happened in the gym after everyone else had left. The guy thought that the gym was empty, and wanted to steal some of the equipment inside. When he found out that the wrestlers were inside, he brought out an empty gun and had a knife in his pocket, and began to yell. That's when the girls had to go back to the bus. When he realized that what he was doing wasn't working, he grabbed the closest female, which ended up being Christy, and told them to move all of the equipment to his van outside. No one moved. The criminal got mad, and rapidly sliced Christy's face three times, and jammed the knife into her leg. That's when she screamed. One half of the wrestlers – those who stayed behind – attacked him from behind, and the other half grabbed Christy and ran out. While inside, the guy had dropped his gun and knife when everyone knew that the gun was empty, and began to fight off the others. He was strong. He punched Shawn Michaels in the jaw, and made him back off for a second. He gave Big Show and Batista a low blow. Then everyone attacked him at once, and then the police came and ended everything.

Each bus hung up their phone and went to bed. A storm came in as we rode down the highway. It seemed to be following them. Brooke kept waking up whenever a large lighting bolt struck. She got out her cell phone and called her boyfriend, Nick, on his cell. "Hello?" he yawned. "Hey, it's me," she whispered. "Hey, Baby. What's going on?" He asked. After all, it was two in the morning in Texas, and three in the morning wherever Brooke was. "Um, I can't sleep," she replied. "Why?" Nick yawned again. "I don't know. I think there's a storm following us," she admitted. "Following? I thought that you're sleeping in a hotel room?" he remembered. "Well, we are. I mean it's been following everywhere we go," she quickly exempted. "Hey, did you hear about the wrestling diva that got injured today in the gym? I think you're staying close to the scene, Brooke," Nick flew off subject. "Oh yah, I did. It was all over the news this afternoon. The manager is suing the guy that tried to rob them. He's making a big deal about, so the WWE will come back to his gym," Brooke acknowledged. All of a sudden, a car blew his horn at the bus. "What was that?" Nick questioned. "Oh, the hotel's right on the highway. You hear a lot of cars blow their horns," Brooke lied again. "Okay, well, I don't know what to tell you about your sleeping problem, but I have to work in my dad's car garage tomorrow. I need sleep. So I'll see in the fall right?" Nick tried to end the call. "Well, of course we'll talk, but yah, I won't be back until fall," she concluded. "Night," she whispered and hung up. She immediately fell asleep.

In the morning, Mr. McMahon had a group conference about the previous day. He said that everyone handled the situation well. The next night was Raw. All of the Smackdown people stayed on the bus and talked or played games. Christy and Brooke went to the doctor's office to get her cuts checked out. The doctor said that she would be fine, and gave Christy a cream to make the scars disappear. The next night, Christy was actually able to have the stitches removed. The cream worked really well, and with makeup, you weren't able to se the scars on her face by Friday Night Smackdown.

Christy and Melina had a match as the main event. With the help of Mercury and Nitro, Melina won. Christy finally popped from so many times of Melina getting assistance from the guys. As MNM (Mercury, Nitro, and Melina) was strutting around the ring, Christy stood up, and attacked Melina from behind. Mercury and Nitro quickly grabbed Christy, and forced her to her knees. "Melina!" they yelled. She slowly stood up, and began yelling at Christy, on how she should respect her. Melina looked at Christy, looked at Mercury and Nitro, and just smiled, nodded, and walked out of the room. Nitro grasped Christy by her hair, and led her out of the ring. Brooke, who was watching everything in the back, came running. She ran into Melina as they came around a tight corner. "Like mother like daughter, I see," Melina glared at Brooke. "Let my mom go," Brooke ordered. "Why should I?" Melina laughed. The other three came around the corner as Melina was getting up. Christy was fighting to escape the tight grasp. "Let her go," Brooke prolonged. They looked at Melina who was shaking her head no. They took Christy out to Mercury and Nitro's bus, tied her to one of the bedposts with some rope, and covered her mouth in tape.

Women were usually allowed to be on a male bus, except when they're there to cause a problem, and vice versa. At three a.m., all of the busses stopped so the drivers could get coffee or something to eat. Brooke knew by then that they all left the doors unlocked. She got out of bed, put on jeans, an old t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She tiptoed out to Mercury and Nitro's bus. The night air was cold, unlike in Texas where it was usually very humid. When she opened the doors, she could hear someone coming out of the small restaurant. She jumped inside the bus, and hid in the empty bed. The diver walked on and started the bus. Brooke cringed with anger. To top it all off, something smelled really bad. But what could she expect? It was a male bus. She noticed that the diver began listening to a CD player loudly. She knew it would be almost safe. She stood up, and touched her mom lightly. Christy woke up instantly. Brooke took the tape off of her mouth. The ropes were really strong, and impossible to take off. Christy saw a pocketknife hanging out of Nitro's suitcase. She nodded to it. Brooke gently slipped it out of his bag. The knife was incredibly sharp; it wasn't hard at all to cut off the ropes. Brooke and Christy lay in the empty bed for about two hours. That's when the driver needed to stop for a bathroom brake. Both of them noticed that the divas bus had stopped too. Two minutes after the driver left, they ran out of the bus, keeping Nitro's knife. They quietly returned to their bus and fell asleep until the wake up call.

Brooke soon learned that everyone hated the wake up call. The two general managers took blow horns, walked up inside each bus, and blew it like it was an emergency call. Melina received a phone call as soon as she woke. "Hello?" she yawned. "Melina, have you seen my knife? I looked down to cut off Christy's ropes and… it… wasn't… there," he hesitated. "What's the problem?" Melina requested. "She's gone," he declared. "WHAT?" Melina raged with fury. She hung up the phone, and pounced on Christy's bed. She wasn't there. Melina looked over to Brooke's bed, she wasn't there either.

She ran outside and began scolding Mercury and Nitro for letting her go. They said that it must have happened in the middle of the night. "But I tied those ropes really tight," Mercury stood. "It was so tight that she had to yell stop! Wait, Nitro, you said that your knife was gone right?" Nitro nodded. "Christy couldn't have gotten the knife and cut herself free. She must have had help." "Brooke," they all said at once.

Melina ran into the restaurant that they had stopped at, and saw Christy and Brooke laughing really loud. "How dare you!" Melina stared at Brooke with fury in her eyes. Melina went to go slap Brooke, but Christy picked up on her motion and punched her in the head before she got close enough to Brooke. "That was low Melina" Christy struck. Brooke stood up to yell at Melina too, when Nitro's knife fell out of her pocket. "I knew it you little thief," Melina concluded. "What do you mean thief?" Brooke asked. "First you steal Nitro's knife, then you steal Christy," Melina reproached. At that moment, Stephanie walked in. "Hey Steph! You want to wrestle Christy's daughter?" Melina shouted across the room. "Sure," Stephanie got closer. "Good, because I want you to teach her a lesson. Tonight on Heat, Mr. McMahon is going to set up a match between you two," Melina walked away. Stephanie followed, and nudged Brooke in the shoulder as she past.

"Be right back mom," Brooke assured. "Brooke… wait! Where are you going?" Christy called out. Brooke walked over to where all of MNM and Stephanie were eating. "Here Nitro, I found this on Melina's bed this morning," Brooke lied. Melina gave Brooke a really strong glare. Brooke laughed and began to walk away, and then turned around, "See you tonight Steph!"

"I still can't believe that you were up all night, sneaking from bus to bus," Christy joked. "Oh, yah. You remember Natalie, right?" Brooke queried. Christy nodded. "Well, her and I were doing a lot of sneaking around last fall. We go bored with the everyday places, so we would sneak into construction sites, private properties, and all sorts of fun places. We never did anything destructive. We also never go caught. There one close call tough, but that was the best trip we ever went on. Anyway, so I'm used to creeping around places. Although, I think the guys bus smelled the worst," Brooke admitted. She thought that her mom would be mad at her for breaking the law, but Christy simple avowed, "You are just like your father. He used to tell me stories of how he and his friends were always getting into trouble for sneaking around." There was an awkward silence for a moment. They walked onto the bus, and talked about Brooke's match. "Remember, never turn your back on her, especially because she's Melina's daughter. Don't worry about Mercury and Nitro on the sides, that will always distract a person, so try not to pay any attention," Christy instructed. "Don't worry about it that much mom," Brooke blew off sensing her mother's anxiety. "Didn't Aunt Lexie tell you that one time after school, when that one popular girl wanted to start that fight?" Brooke thought back. Christy had a confused look on her face. "Okay, let's go back a bit. One of the popular girls over heard Natalie and I talking about how we didn't think our cheerleaders were so good. The girl went blurting off that we said that about her friends, who were cheerleaders, that we thought that they were horrible. Of course the message was changed. So the leader of the popular girls got her clique, including boys and girls, and circled Natalie and I as we were leaving school. For some reason they didn't care about Natalie, so they pushed her to the side, and the leader girl tried to throw me a punch, but I ducked. Natalie ran in and got the janitor – who was the closest, and strongest adult. I was actually able to fight them without getting into trouble. I still can't believe all of the popular kids tried to say that I threw the first punch, and the principle didn't believe any of them. Didn't Aunt Lexie tell you any of this?" "No, but I'm almost glad she didn't. I would have had you out of that school and being home school or tutored for the rest of your school life," Brooke's mom exclaimed. "Hey, if you get to fight every week, why can't I get in just one?" Brooke teased her mom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooke!" Christy frantically ran from bus to bus. "Yah, Mom?" Brooke appeared from around the corner. "Where the heck were you?" Christy raged. "Talking with the General Manager. It's no big deal," Brooke shook off. "No big deal? Your match is in one hour and you have a lot to do!" Christy rushed her into the costume designer's room. "Well, I see we have a bit of a size change then what I usually get," The lady replied. "Something simple, Margie. I don't want it to be too revealing she's only twelve," Christy requested as she walked out the door. "I'm thinking jeans and a small black t-shirt," the costume designer thought aloud. "Are you crazy?" Brooke retorted. "Excuse me?" Margie took offense. "Do know how hard it is to wrestle in jeans?" Brooke pointed out. "The jeans you're going to use are extremely flexible, and you're just going to have to live with it. Besides, don't tell anyone, but I'm hearing rumors like crazy that you're going to kick Stephanie's but in five minutes or less," Margie whispered. "Well that's an obvious statement. Stephanie is nothing but a girly girl, and it would be harder to beat my way out of a paper bag!" Brooke laughed as she tried on one of the black t-shirts. "Wow, that's a lot of talk. Just don't count your chickens before they hatch sweetie. That's a death sentence," Margie handed her a second shirt.

They were finally set on a black shirt with a white tiger on it. As they walked out, Stephanie came rushing over. "Margie, you told me that I would feel completely natural in this! But there's this thing that is wrapped around my arm, and I can barely move it! I want something different!" "Relax sweetie, it's only a string. It can be cut off," Margie rushed Stephanie into the room. "Like mother like daughter," Brooke criticized

Half and hour later, Christy and Brooke ran out into the ring. Christy's entrance song running, she stood along side of the ring, as MNM and Stephanie bounced out to the ring. The timekeeper rang the starting bell, and the match began. Stephanie was very fast. She faked a right hand and slapped Brooke with her left. Brooke quickly got back in the game, and shot Stephanie into the corner. Christy and MNM were all standing around the ring shouting out orders. Right as Stephanie thought Brooke was knocked out, she went for the three count. But Brooke grasped every bit of energy, lifted her shoulder, and began to fight back once more. Brooke luckily got Stephanie into a submission move, and Stephanie ended up tapping out. Melina's eyes bulged out. MNM ran into the ring, first helped Stephanie up, and lastly confronted Christy and Brooke. Christy and Brooke almost communicated telepathically, because both of them slid out of the ring before anything happened. Christy waved goodbye to Melina in a provoking way.

"How could you tap out?" Melina raged at Stephanie. "I didn't mean to, but I had no other choice!" Stephanie fought as we were climbing up the steps to the bus. "Tapping shows weakness, and once you show weakness, the enemy has the upper hand on you. You NEVER tap. No matter how much it hurts, or no matter how much you want to quit, you just can't tap out!" Melina ordered. "I've seen Nitro tap out plenty of times before," Stephanie pushed. "Oh, and you think I've let them forget about it? When someone taps out on the boys' bus, I've set up a little rule that they have to do the whole bus's laundry for a week. I think that punishment fits for this time," Melina declared. "Mom, that's totally unfair!" Stephanie cried. "I think I have to agree with her," Brooke walked up the steps. "Now don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Stephanie doing all of my laundry, but come on! It was her first wrestling match. It could have happened to anybody." "Oh really? Anybody? Well get something clear right now! My daughter isn't just anybody. She'll be able to kick your butt by the end of this summer!" Melina shouted. "Whoa! Melina, chill out before you hurt something. Look, I don't mind there being a feud between out daughters, but, you, Mercury, and Nitro better stay away from my child. If anything happens, I'll be on you like mud on a pig. But for right now, let your daughter have a break. She's only a child. Now go to bed everyone, it's late," Christy recognized.

Brooke got out some stationary after the lights went out. Under her blanket she wrote a letter to Natalie:

Hey what's up girl?

I miss you so much; you'd never believe how boring it is traveling with my mom's work. I can't wait to see you in the fall. Oh, and about that scare that we had a couple days ago, it was just a false alarm, nothing to worry about. I wish I had more to tell you, but there really isn't anything. Stephanie is a big pain in the butt. Not only is she a little Miss Perfect, but she's sooooooo competitive too! I beat her once in a game of checkers, and she totally flipped the board over and walked away. Talk about anger issues! I blame her parents. When her mom heard that she failed a gym activity, bringing down her grade, she almost made Stephanie do all of the employees' laundry. Harsh much! Oh well, tell me how your summer's going. You're probably hanging out at the beach every day, or at some big party. Wish I could be there!

SWAK,

Brooke.

Quietly, Brooke slipped her letter into the mailbag and went to sleep.

The next morning, Brooke realized that she had slept in late. In fact, everyone had. Which was indeed unusual, because no one was ever allowed to sleep in. There was a schedule in place, and we had to use it. "Mom, mom wake up," Brooke shook her mom awake. "What's wrong sweetie?" Christy worried. We slept in, everyone did. Why hasn't anyone waken us up?" Brooke whispered. "Is it July 4th yet?" Christy rolled back over. "Not for two weeks, Mom. Come on, I think something's happening. I'm going to find out what," Brooke crawled out of bed. "That's nice," Christy yawned.

**Brooke put back on yesterday's jeans and T-shirt. Her tennis shoes were beginning to look ratty, but still felt comfortable to her. The bus had been parked, which made the situation even weirder. It was seven a.m. and still dark where we were. Our normal wake up time was 6 o' clock a.m. Brooke couldn't figure out what had happened. The bus driver wasn't on the bus, so she walked out of the bus into the crisp cool morning air. A crow called out in the distance, but there was little sun to be heard of. That's when Brooke realized that the bus had been placed under a large black tent. Once she came out from under the covering, the sun blinded her for a moment, but she was able to notice two other tents. It was only our bus located there – none others for miles. "You'll never get away with this," Brooke heard a voice. The voice sounded exactly like Marshall, their bus driver. A person in black walked out of the one tent that Marshall's voice came from, and went into the other. Brooke waited two minutes, and walked over to Marshall's tent. "Marshall, are you okay?" "Brooke, is that you?" Marshall asked excitedly. "Where are we?" Brooke forgot to answer. "I'm not sure. Two guys hijacked the bus last night at the truck stop, tied me up, and drove off somewhere. Go back to the bus though be very quiet. Out here in the middle of nowhere, any noise can be heard," Marshall warned. "Okay," Brooke spoke softly. She tiptoed back onto the bus and woke her mother.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brooke!" Christy frantically ran from bus to bus. "Yah, Mom?" Brooke appeared from around the corner. "Where the heck were you?" Christy raged. "Talking with the General Manager. It's no big deal," Brooke shook off. "No big deal? Your match is in one hour and you have a lot to do!" Christy rushed her into the costume designer's room. "Well, I see we have a bit of a size change then what I usually get," The lady replied. "Something simple, Margie. I don't want it to be too revealing she's only twelve," Christy requested as she walked out the door. "I'm thinking jeans and a small black t-shirt," the costume designer thought aloud. "Are you crazy?" Brooke retorted. "Excuse me?" Margie took offense. "Do know how hard it is to wrestle in jeans?" Brooke pointed out. "The jeans you're going to use are extremely flexible, and you're just going to have to live with it. Besides, don't tell anyone, but I'm hearing rumors like crazy that you're going to kick Stephanie's but in five minutes or less," Margie whispered. "Well that's an obvious statement. Stephanie is nothing but a girly girl, and it would be harder to beat my way out of a paper bag!" Brooke laughed as she tried on one of the black t-shirts. "Wow, that's a lot of talk. Just don't count your chickens before they hatch sweetie. That's a death sentence," Margie handed her a second shirt.

They were finally set on a black shirt with a white tiger on it. As they walked out, Stephanie came rushing over. "Margie, you told me that I would feel completely natural in this! But there's this thing that is wrapped around my arm, and I can barely move it! I want something different!" "Relax sweetie, it's only a string. It can be cut off," Margie rushed Stephanie into the room. "Like mother like daughter," Brooke criticized

Half and hour later, Christy and Brooke ran out into the ring. Christy's entrance song running, she stood along side of the ring, as MNM and Stephanie bounced out to the ring. The timekeeper rang the starting bell, and the match began. Stephanie was very fast. She faked a right hand and slapped Brooke with her left. Brooke quickly got back in the game, and shot Stephanie into the corner. Christy and MNM were all standing around the ring shouting out orders. Right as Stephanie thought Brooke was knocked out, she went for the three count. But Brooke grasped every bit of energy, lifted her shoulder, and began to fight back once more. Brooke luckily got Stephanie into a submission move, and Stephanie ended up tapping out. Melina's eyes bulged out. MNM ran into the ring, first helped Stephanie up, and lastly confronted Christy and Brooke. Christy and Brooke almost communicated telepathically, because both of them slid out of the ring before anything happened. Christy waved goodbye to Melina in a provoking way.

"How could you tap out?" Melina raged at Stephanie. "I didn't mean to, but I had no other choice!" Stephanie fought as we were climbing up the steps to the bus. "Tapping shows weakness, and once you show weakness, the enemy has the upper hand on you. You NEVER tap. No matter how much it hurts, or no matter how much you want to quit, you just can't tap out!" Melina ordered. "I've seen Nitro tap out plenty of times before," Stephanie pushed. "Oh, and you think I've let them forget about it? When someone taps out on the boys' bus, I've set up a little rule that they have to do the whole bus's laundry for a week. I think that punishment fits for this time," Melina declared. "Mom, that's totally unfair!" Stephanie cried. "I think I have to agree with her," Brooke walked up the steps. "Now don't get me wrong, I love the idea of Stephanie doing all of my laundry, but come on! It was her first wrestling match. It could have happened to anybody." "Oh really? Anybody? Well get something clear right now! My daughter isn't just anybody. She'll be able to kick your butt by the end of this summer!" Melina shouted. "Whoa! Melina, chill out before you hurt something. Look, I don't mind there being a feud between out daughters, but, you, Mercury, and Nitro better stay away from my child. If anything happens, I'll be on you like mud on a pig. But for right now, let your daughter have a break. She's only a child. Now go to bed everyone, it's late," Christy recognized.

Brooke got out some stationary after the lights went out. Under her blanket she wrote a letter to Natalie:

Hey what's up girl?

I miss you so much; you'd never believe how boring it is traveling with my mom's work. I can't wait to see you in the fall. Oh, and about that scare that we had a couple days ago, it was just a false alarm, nothing to worry about. I wish I had more to tell you, but there really isn't anything. Stephanie is a big pain in the butt. Not only is she a little Miss Perfect, but she's sooooooo competitive too! I beat her once in a game of checkers, and she totally flipped the board over and walked away. Talk about anger issues! I blame her parents. When her mom heard that she failed a gym activity, bringing down her grade, she almost made Stephanie do all of the employees' laundry. Harsh much! Oh well, tell me how your summer's going. You're probably hanging out at the beach every day, or at some big party. Wish I could be there!

SWAK,

Brooke.

Quietly, Brooke slipped her letter into the mailbag and went to sleep.

The next morning, Brooke realized that she had slept in late. In fact, everyone had. Which was indeed unusual, because no one was ever allowed to sleep in. There was a schedule in place, and we had to use it. "Mom, mom wake up," Brooke shook her mom awake. "What's wrong sweetie?" Christy worried. We slept in, everyone did. Why hasn't anyone waken us up?" Brooke whispered. "Is it July 4th yet?" Christy rolled back over. "Not for two weeks, Mom. Come on, I think something's happening. I'm going to find out what," Brooke crawled out of bed. "That's nice," Christy yawned.

**Brooke put back on yesterday's jeans and T-shirt. Her tennis shoes were beginning to look ratty, but still felt comfortable to her. The bus had been parked, which made the situation even weirder. It was seven a.m. and still dark where we were. Our normal wake up time was 6 o' clock a.m. Brooke couldn't figure out what had happened. The bus driver wasn't on the bus, so she walked out of the bus into the crisp cool morning air. A crow called out in the distance, but there was little sun to be heard of. That's when Brooke realized that the bus had been placed under a large black tent. Once she came out from under the covering, the sun blinded her for a moment, but she was able to notice two other tents. It was only our bus located there – none others for miles. "You'll never get away with this," Brooke heard a voice. The voice sounded exactly like Marshall, their bus driver. A person in black walked out of the one tent that Marshall's voice came from, and went into the other. Brooke waited two minutes, and walked over to Marshall's tent. "Marshall, are you okay?" "Brooke, is that you?" Marshall asked excitedly. "Where are we?" Brooke forgot to answer. "I'm not sure. Two guys hijacked the bus last night at the truck stop, tied me up, and drove off somewhere. Go back to the bus though be very quiet. Out here in the middle of nowhere, any noise can be heard," Marshall warned. "Okay," Brooke spoke softly. She tiptoed back onto the bus and woke her mother.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, you really have to wake up this time, please!" Brooke shook her mother. "Brooke, what are you doing?" Melina moaned. Brooke ran over and put her hand over Melina's mouth. "Shhh, Melina, you have got to be quiet," Brooke insisted. "Brooke, what's up with you?" Christy complained. "Shhh! We have to be quiet. Last night some guy hijacked the bus, and he's holding Marshall captive outside in a tent. We need to call Mr. McMahon. Brooke tossed Melina her cell phone – but we soon realized that there was no service in the area – and Christy helped Brooke quietly wake up all of the other divas and explain their situation.

No one knew what to do about the situation, and no one was brave enough to leave the perimeter of the tent. Not one soul had come to visit us during the day to give out food, or tell us what they were doing.

Minutes turned into hours, as the end of the day crept up. Once it was fully dark, Brooke opened the bus doors so she could sit on the steps and listen into the night sky. There was something eerie about that place though. Old leaves rustled by, a dog far off in the distant howled, and every time a plane or jet flew about them, it sound as if they were right next to the great machine. But the eeriest part of it all was the quietness. You could hear footsteps a mile away, so why couldn't she hear anything coming from their captors.

"Brooke, what are you doing awake?" Christy scared Brooke. "Oh, I was just thinking about how scary all of this darkness and quietness is. "Sweetie, I think all of the leftovers that you ate today are getting to you. Come on; let's get back to bed. We'll need our energy for if we ever try to escape out of this place. I love you," Brooke's mother whispered as they dozed off.

The very next morning, Brooke's cell phone had caught a hint of service. Just enough to get an S.0.S call through to the WWE. "Don't let her use the call, we need an adult to use it!" Melina argued. "That's hardly fair, I mean it is her phone," Christy stuck up for Brooke. "No, Mom. Melina's right. I think you should call them instead. They trust you the most out of all of us, and besides, I'm having to much fun out here to end it right now, so you can be the party pooper," Brooke joked as her mother walked into Brooke's place and dialed the call. "Mr. McMahon? This is Christy," "Christy? Where the heck are you guys? This is not funny! We're supposed to be bringing in two more girls tomorrow and three boys, and we need your bus! We were thinking about starting a Jr. Diva/wrestler division, but we can't unless we have Brooke and Stephanie!" Mr. McMahon raged. "Mr. McMahon, please! Didn't you find it a bit suspicious on how all of the Smackdown Divas went missing Saturday morning? I have to make this quick, we were kidnapped, but we don't know by who yet. We need you to call the police and have them track this call," Christy ordered at our boss. "Well you are extremely lucky, because we were just pulling into the police station right now," Mr. McMahon announced. "Stay on the line." The police proclaimed that the coordinates were locked into their system, and the closest officials would rescue the Divas.

Jillian began to get weak from lack of sunlight, Ashley developed food poisoning from the spoiling old food, and they were all running out of water. Brooke was beginning to panic, "Mom, what if the police loose the coordinates, or those guys move us far away from here?" "Don't worry sweetie, they'll be here any time now in some big chopper to save all of us. Okay?" Brooke nodded.

"Wait a minute, where's Lillian?" Brooke jumped up. Lillian worked for Raw as the ring announcer, but she was still considered a Diva. Raw was beginning to hire too many Divas, and their bus was over flowing. So Lillian volunteered to move to the Smackdown bus. "She's probably walking around somewhere outside. Go check, Brooke," Melina ordered. Brooke immediately jumped up and ran off of the bus. "Lillian? Lillian are you out here? Come back to the bus," she whispered, still afraid that their kidnappers would hear her and attack. No sound came out at all. Brooke stepped in a huge pile of mud, and quickly realized that she was near the edge of the tent. There was just enough opening between the thick fabric and the ground to let air and water in. The mud pile was long and wide. Probably ten feet between her and the edge of the tent was all mud. An idea popped into her mind at that moment. Brooke hastily ran back to the bus. "Mom, I need a flashlight, please," she requested. "Why?" Melina asked. "Wasn't talking to you," Brooke retorted. Christy tossed Brooke a large flashlight from a first-aid kit.

Carefully, Brooke browsed over the muddy section looking for footprints. She was just about to give up when a wide stream of two or three sets of footprints caught the light. Brooke left the flashlight on the ground, turned on, pointing at the footpath. She quickly ran back onto the bus and grabbed a battery charged lantern. This time a couple of divas became interested and followed her out to see what she was doing. When Brooke turned on the lantern the trail became more easily seen. There were obviously two men shoes and a smaller set that Brooke feared belonged to Lillian.

Now there was a slight problem with what to do next. Brooke had a feeling that Lillian was taken from two males, that was at least something. But where was she, and was she okay?

A thunderous noise came from above. "It's the helicopter!" Melina shouted from inside. They ran out into the dark, but Brooke was nowhere to be found. "Brooke!" Christy shouted carelessly. Nothing. "Brooke you better not be hiding! Brooke!" Christy's eyes began to water. "Melina! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't sent her out here to retrieve Lillian, she wouldn't have been taken! Why didn't you send out you own daughter?" "Don't blame me Christy! Brooke wanted to be the hero, and I let her be! Just because she's your daughter, doesn't make her the most important one here!" Melina reacted.

"Christy!" Lillian darted back under the tent. It was hard to see, but she had minor bruises and scrapes over her face. "Where's Brooke?" Christy helped Lillian back onto the bus. "Christy, your daughter is crazy! She left the tent, and found Marshall and me in a shed about fifty yards away from here. She untied me, but Marshall is still in there. I heard the captors shouting just as I was leaving the shed. She's still back there and may be in trouble!" Lillian cried out.

"No I'm not!" Brooke's voice rang from outside the tent. Everyone ran out to see Marshall leaning slightly on Brooke's shoulder. The helicopter sat behind them with police officers bailing out trying to help Marshall in. "Brooke!" Christy raged. "Mom, aren't you happy that I saved everyone?" she looked uneasy at her. "Happy? How in the world could I be happy at you putting your life on the line and almost getting killed?!" Christy held her daughters shoulders. "Mom, chill, it's not like I haven't done this kind of stuff before," Brook shook off. "What?" Her mother's eyes bulged. "You know, at my school. Natalie was trapped once by the eighth grade jocks when we were in sixth grade. They wanted her to be servants to the cheerleaders for their birthdays, and smartly, she refused. So they locked her in the bathrooms and had the strongest wrestler dude guard her. I took him out and saved her with only a piece of bubble gum," she bragged.

"What kind of school does my sister have you in?" Christy fret. "Well…" Brooke hesitated. "Let's go! We're going to be late!" Melina and Stephanie rushed.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" Mr. McMahon had no remorse. "That doesn't matter right now. Anyway, I want you to meet the new Jr. Superstars, kids." He led Stephanie and Brooke to a small room where there were five more kids with bright eyes and large smiles. They weren't the sons or daughters of any of the wrestlers, and Brooke and Stephanie felt a bit arrogant.

"Hi, I'm Luke,"

"Tony,"

"Connor,"

"Sarah,"

"And Kali," everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Brooke,"

"I'm Stephanie," they greeted.

"This is going to be so cool! I've always wanted a summer job, and what a better one to have!" Connor laughed. "Totally, I can't wait for our first match tonight!" Kali cheered. "Yea, I never heard what that was?" Brooke tilted her head. "Kali and I are teaming up against you and Stephanie," Sarah answered. "What?!" Brooke and Stephanie exclaimed together. "Is that bad?" Tony pondered. "Have you even been watching the show this summer?" Stephanie retorted. "Not much, haven't had time," Toney shrugged. "I can't team with you!" Brooke complained. "And you think that I want to team with you?" Stephanie returned quickly. "I can't believe this!" they said in unison.


End file.
